


Petting

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: Belly Rubs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Passionate Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: When you own a cat you must remember to feed, pet and play with it. Having a cat-girl as a girlfriend had many of the same requirements, with a few minor differences.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Nekomata Okayu
Comments: 36
Kudos: 46





	Petting

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to doing some more Hololive stuff; though still haven't gotten around to trying Subaru yet, funnily enough. Probably jinxed myself the last time I spoke of her. That said, there'll also be a Rushia fic on the 21st - a yandere Rushia one. So look forward to that~
> 
> Also for context, 'Nishika' is the name of the OMC in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy~

The sharp clattering of dishes was always a pleasing sound; as was the relaxing sloshing of water as he slowly drained the sink.

Nishika smiled lightly as he tipped the basin onto its side, watching the dirty soapy water wash down the drain, taking with it all the grime and ickiness he had methodically scrubbed clean from the dishes. A few grains of rice still clung to the edges of the sink, prompting him to splash some water around and wash them away, mentally debating whether or not to wash the sink too while he was here.

Soon though the sound of the oven dinging drew his attention away from the sink, humming a light tune to himself as he abandoned his dish-towel and approached said oven. The door creaked open with a simple tug and he slid on an oven glove, happily pulling out the tray of freshly-baked rice cakes, the crispy-thin snacks still sizzling lightly on the hot tray. While it meant another dish to clean he could afford to leave it until the morning; it wouldn't be hard to clean the stains off it, after all.

_'Okayu will like these...'_

Merely thinking of his lazy girlfriend brought a smile to Nishika's face; the young man swiftly picking up the crispy rice cakes and plopping several onto a clean plate, keeping several in a plastic tub to be eaten later on. He and Okayu had been dating for a few months now and the two had been sharing an apartment for a little under two months. Considering Okayu was a livestreamer he found himself often doing more of the chores and cooking around the house, not helped by her lazy nature. He didn't mind though; he liked doing things himself and keeping the house tidy was a point of pride for him.

The fact Okayu often showed her appreciation for his cooking skills was also a nice bonus, and a motivation.

Nishika flicked the oven off along with the kitchen light, content to leave it like that for the night. His sock-clad feet patted softly against the thin carpet underfoot as he stepped into the hallway, quietly making his way down towards his and Okayu's shared bedroom – mindful that she still might be streaming. He paused outside the white door and waited, listening, but when he didn't hear any chatter or donation pings, he slowly cracked the door open.

Just as he expected the computer screen displayed Okayu's home-screen; already logged out but not switched off completely. The ambient light from the blue-tinted screen illuminated the darkened bedroom partially, casting long shadows across the grey walls and black carpet, the white strip at the bottom of wall all the more prominent in the dark. Furniture dotted the room and the curtains in front of the window were already tugged shut, but his eyes weren't on the state of the tidy room – but on the double bed in the middle of it, and the person upon it.

''Have a good stream?'' The young man smiled lightly, approaching the bed.

Okayu made a cute groaning sound, her face buried in the sheets. Her lilac cat tail swished behind her lazily, her body limp as she laid face-down on the bed. Like always she was wearing her trademark grey hoodie and baggy white-purple pants, the smallness of the hoodie revealing some of her belly.

With an amused chuckle he sat down on the bed next to her and picked up one of the rice cakes, lowering it down and poking her cheek with it. The cat-girl made an exaggerated sniffing sound, tilting her head towards it. He pulled the rice cake back a bit and she moved her head more, following it like an animal who smelt a delightful treat. He kept lifting the treat up until Okayu was sat up on her elbows, flashing him a cheeky grin – looking all the more playful with how her tail swished faster behind her.

''Ahh~'' Okayu opened her mouth, waiting.

He rolled his eyes, sliding the rice cake into her mouth. Okayu made a cute 'nom!' and bit down on the cake, the dried rice breaking in two as she munched away – her expression quickly melting into one of blissful content. The young man waited until she had finished eating before sliding the other half into her mouth, feeding his cat-girl girlfriend bit by bit. His other hand came up and started rubbing her cat ears, his fingers running over the smooth fur of her ears and earning a pleased coo from his girlfriend.

''Mm~'' Okayu pushed her head into his hand. ''Gimme snuggles~''

Nishika smiled amusedly and complied, shifting closer. Okayu rolled over onto her back and he snaked his left arm under it, hugging her up against him and letting her lean on his shoulder – their position not unlike a bridal carry, albeit with both sitting down. He lifted the plate of rice cakes onto the sheets next to her, allowing him to pick up another and guide it towards her mouth; much to Okayu's delight, his lazy girlfriend munching away with a content smile.

''You were streaming for longer than usual.'' He noted lightly. ''Usually you come into the kitchen when I'm cooking snacks.''

''Shorry...'' Okayu's words were muffled by the rice cake in her mouth. ''Was busy. Lots of donations, ended up chatting with Shion-chan for longer.''

The young man smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek. ''It's fine. Just means I get to spoil you more, right?''

Okayu mewled an agreement, wriggling as she got comfortable in his embrace. Within a matter of minutes they got through the supply of warm rice cakes, the crispy crumbs methodically picked up by Okayu and popped back into her mouth. He pushed the plate away but didn't untangle his arms from her, nor did the cat-girl wriggle her way free, both simply content to cuddle after a long day of being busy.

A thought struck Nishika and he smirked faintly, leaning in and kissing her cheek again. Okayu mewled at his kiss but he didn't pull back; his lips ghosting over her smooth cheek until he found her neck, gently kissing there too. The quiet smooch made Okayu tilt her head, groaning cutely as he teased her. From so close he could intimately breathe in her natural scent, tempting him to kiss her neck even more and bask in their shared closeness; of feeling her warm body against his own.

''Nn... Nishika~'' Okayu groaned hotly into his ear – a decidedly aroused undertone entering her voice.

In response he leaned back from her neck, and kissed her on the lips. Okayu groaned cutely into the kiss, her soft lips parting from the sound. His attention however was further south; his right hand coming to rest on Okayu's exposed stomach. Slowly he started to rub her belly, his fingers pressing down with _just_ enough force for it to be pleasurable, but not enough to be uncomfortable – effectively massaging her stomach as they kissed.

Okayu moaned into his mouth, her cat ears twitching slightly as he rubbed her stomach more. Whether because of her feline nature or just by chance Okayu's stomach was always a weak point for her, something he gladly exploited by giving her belly rubs whenever the mood presented itself. And Okayu loved getting rubbed there too; evidenced by her increasingly-loud groans that were muffled by the kiss, her voice so deep and laced with lust he couldn't help but shiver.

''Ah... Mm~'' The cat-girl arched her back slightly, mewling as she offered her stomach to him. ''More, _nyaa~_ ''

Nishika shivered at the over-exaggerated sound, something that brought a cute smirk to Okayu's lips. Said smirk quickly melted away when he kissed her again, their lips meshing together more passionately than before and eliciting a deep moan of lust from his girlfriend. Okayu pushed herself up against him and looped one arm around his neck, holding onto him as he rubbed circles on her stomach.

Slowly he worked his way further down, his hand dipping into her loose white pants as he rubbed her pelvis. Okayu mewled, her voice taking on a needier edge as he teased her body – playing with all her weak points with masterful, long-honed ease. His fingertips tickled the curve of her pelvis, his fingers sliding over the waistband of her underwear and making her squirm, her breathing unmistakably heavy as they broke apart from the kiss.

''Gimme more~'' Okayu mewled between deep breaths.

The young man kissed the corner of her mouth. ''You horny cat...''

''You know you love me~''

Nishika smiled wryly and didn't deny that, slowly pushing his fingers under the waistband of her panties. The fabric was smooth against the back of his hand as his fingers slid further down, sliding over her smooth pussy lips – her folds already slightly wet, aroused just from him rubbing her belly. He almost wanted to see if he could make her cum just by petting and rubbing her; she certainly had a short enough stamina to make it possible.

Soft lips on his distracted him from his thoughts; a low groan rumbling from his throat as Okayu boldly began kissing him once more. Her springy lips tempted him to kiss her back, muffling their mutual groans as he slowly prodded and touched her pussy lips. His fingertips traced her lower lips, running over them or between her folds but never penetrating her quite yet, just teasing her for now.

''More...'' Okayu groaned needily, fingers crawling up into his hair.

Humming an agreement the young man stopped teasing her, his fingers beginning to rub circles on her pussy lips. Okayu moaned hotly at his rubbing, her moans made all the more erotic by how deep and sensual her voice naturally got. Faintly he could taste rice on her lips as they kept making out, the slow smooching of their lips fuelling his own arousal, his pants growing tight with desire. He stifled the urge to ask her to pay him attention too; focusing instead on playing with her pussy.

''Mn... ah... ahh~'' Okayu didn't even try to hide how hot and bothered it made her; panting heavier and growing wetter between her legs, her sticky honey clinging to his rubbing fingers.

''Nishika~'' The cat-girl whined breathlessly, breaking off the kiss and lolling her head against his shoulder, lilac eyes growing half-lidded.

The young man smirked and responded by curling his fingers – pushing three digits into her womanhood. Instantly her legs tensed up and her bare toes curled, a cute moan arising from her lips as he plunged his fingers into her pussy. With how wet she was they easily sunk in all the way to the knuckle, enticing him to start fingering her from the get-go. Her inner walls tightly constricted his fingers, quivering and clenching erratically, but he didn't slow his thrusting fingers even slightly.

Okayu mewled, her thighs clamping tight around his wrist as he pistoned his fingers into her faster, the slick sounds of him playing with her pussy muffled by the layers of cloth. Her panties bulged and grew damp as he worked, clinging to the back of his hand but failing to make him slow down for even a second. Relentlessly he fingered her, occasionally scissoring his digits apart or curling them, each time eliciting a trembling whimper from the cat-girl as he pushed her closer to climax.

''Nyaa... ahh... Mn~'' Okayu pushed her face into his collar, her hot breath washing over his partially-exposed skin repeatedly. ''I'm... g-gonna cum...''

He kissed her ear. ''Go on then. I'll spoil you even more, _Okayu._ ''

His final word was spoken in a lower, whispering tone brimming with naughty possibilities – the teasing lilt succeeding in pushing Okayu to her limit. She gripped at his shirt in a tight grip and pursed her lips tightly together, her thighs clamping around his hand just as she mewled out a hot, orgasmic moan – honey gushing out of her quivering pussy as she came on his fingers. Even as her orgasm rushed through her body he kept fingering her pussy, his thumbs teasing her clit in a fit of lust, prolonging her cute reaction as long as he could.

Soon though her orgasm subsided, prompting him to reluctantly pull his soaked fingers out of her pussy. Her panties sprung back into place as he withdrew his hand from her underwear, blushing lightly as he found his hand absolutely glistening with her juices. Before he could contemplate wiping it clean on the sheets Okayu grasped his wrist and pulled his soaked fingers into her mouth, moaning around his digits and lapping at them with her dexterous, rough tongue.

''Mwaah...'' Okayu exhaled as she released his wrist; allowing him to pull his now-clean fingers back. ''Nishika~''

A groan rumbled from his throat as his cat-girl girlfriend kissed him full on the lips, her hands grasping his shoulders as she pushed him back. In a heartbeat his back was against the cool sheets and Okayu was atop him, her lips meshing against his own as they made out. His hands settled on her sides and ran up under her grey hoodie, groaning into Okayu's mouth as he hiked her hoodie up further and further, allowing him to stroke and rub her ribcage.

Okayu mewled softly, leaning back from the kiss. Her lilac eyes glinted with feline mischief and her lips curled upwards, giving her an almost-smug look as she sat back on her knees. Her fingers curled under the hem of her undersized hoodie and she pulled it up without hesitation, exposing her taut belly and plump, c-cup breasts. Her hoodie came the rest of the way off with a few quick tugs, soon thrown off the bed and allowing Okayu to shake her head about, ruffling her lilac hair in the process.

''Heh~'' Okayu smugly wiggled her torso, making her boobs jiggle slightly. ''I wanna spoil _you_ tonight~''

Not giving him a chance to protest Okayu bent forwards slightly, emphasising her breasts as she hooked her thumbs into her baggy pants – and yanked them down. Her purple panties came down with them, exposing her smooth, glistening-wet pussy to his aroused eyes along with her creamy thighs. She lifted one knee and yanked her clothes down, then lifted her other knee and pulled them off that leg; soon tugging her pants and panties off completely, leaving herself butt-naked in front of him. Not that Okayu ever minded being nude.

A fact proven true when his naked girlfriend smiled coyly, her tail swishing slowly as she got down on all fours, pushing her face into his crotch. Her teeth bit the zipper of his pants and pulled it down in a single swift motion, cooing when his cock near-instantly sprung out and slapped her on the face. Like the cat she partly was she sniffed his cock deeply, visibly shuddering as she inhaled his scent – her lips soon smooching the tip of his dick with an audible 'chu~'.

''Nn...'' Nishika shuddered, sitting up on his elbows. ''Okayu...''

His girlfriend merely smirked up at him, leaning above his cock. Her mouth opened and she stuck her tongue out, making a cute droning sound as she _drooled_ on his cock – saliva dripping down onto his cock in thick quantities, the warm liquid trickling down his cock erotically. That was until Okayu curled her fingers around his cock, cooing as she slowly stroked his hard length, smearing her saliva into his shaft in the process.

Okayu stroked his cock a few more times before sitting up, her face smug as she straddled his hard, wet cock. Two fingers held his cock between them, helping guide it towards her dripping entrance as she lowered herself down onto him – both of them groaning as the tip rubbed against her slippery pussy.

''Mm... Itadakimasu~''

With a lazy, playful drawl Okayu finally dropped herself down his cock – impaling herself halfway down his cock on the first go. A hot, toe-curling moan swiftly escaped Okayu's lips and she planted her hands on his stomach, gripping his shirt as she endured the deep penetration. Nishika couldn't contain his own pleasure-filled moan either; grasping both her bare hips in a tight grip as his naked girlfriend took his cock for the first time in days.

Okayu quickly adapted to the feeling of being filled. With a low moan she lifted her hips up, her velvety inner walls tightening around his cock pleasurably as her body tried to keep as much of his dick inside her as possible – only for her to slap her hips back down with a horny moan, stuffing more of her weeping pussy full. She repeated the movement again, his gaze locked onto her glistening pussy as her lower lips spread apart for his dick. There was just something so arousing about watching his cock disappear into her folds that he couldn't take his eyes off it; groaning under his breath as she rode him.

''Mm... nyaa~'' Okayu mewled out. ''Nishika... feels so big inside me~''

The young man groaned in reply, shuddering as Okayu slowly slid up and down his cock. She felt just as tight and wet as their first time, the heavenly feeling of her quivering insides coiling around his shaft unlike anything else. The fact she was completely naked as she moved only made it more arousing for him, his gaze wandering from her thighs to her breasts, watching her c-cup boobs rise and fall with each breath she took.

Unable to resist the temptation he slid his hands up her belly, cupping her boobs. Okayu moaned and responded by working her hips faster, her breathing quickly becoming laboured as she dedicated more and more focus onto bouncing on his cock, inching herself deeper down his twitching dick until their pelvises audibly slapped together. The sensation of having every inch of his cock smothered by her tight wet insides made him moan; groping her doughy breasts rough enough that Okayu moaned, her tits squishy against his groping palms.

''Mn~'' Okayu groaned hotly, biting her bottom lip as she raised both arms above her head, arching her back while still bouncing on his cock – intentionally striking an erotic pose that emphasising her curves. '' _Nishika~_ ''

Nishika shuddered at her breathy moan, releasing her breasts and grabbing her hips, yanking her down his cock. Okayu yelped cutely and blushed, lilac eyes quickly becoming half-lidded as she laid her hands on his chest and began moving faster. Her pussy tightened like a vice grip around his cock as she bounced, her pelvis audibly slapping against his with wet squelching sounds, his dick easily plunging balls-deep inside her and hitting her deepest parts each time, the repeated impact against her cervix only fuelling Okayu's bubbling climax.

Sensing her rising orgasm the young man gripped her hips tightly, groaning as he bucked his hips up to meet her bounces. The sensation of his dick spearing up into her womanhood made Okayu tremble and gasp, her flushed visage darkening as she replied by moving her hips more. Teasing smugness melted into horny lust, her mouth hanging open slightly as she moved her hips faster and faster – until she got to the point she was actively moving as fast as physically possible, slapping her pelvis against his own and burying his cock inside herself, her muscles all tightening up.

''Mn... yes... I'm gonna...'' Okayu bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut, panting heavily as she smacked her pelvis on his. ''Nn... Nn...! N-Nearly... there...! I'm- _mya?!_ ''

His lilac-haired girlfriend released a startled yelp as he bucked his hips up, hitting a sensitive spot inside of her womanhood. The abrupt jolt of pleasure finally pushed Okayu over the edge, her startled yelp evolving into a quivering, orgasmic cry of pure pleasure – her inner walls immediately constricting his cock in a vice grip as her honey gushed out around his dick, every squeeze of her velvety insides preluding the squirt that dribbled down his twitching, needy cock.

''M-Mm...'' Okayu came down from her high slowly, running her nails down his shirt with a low, pleased groan. ''Nishika...''

In response the breathless young man sat up, grabbing his girlfriend's ass and pushing her down onto the bed, flipping their positions around. His cock slipped out in the process and he swiftly grasped it, claiming Okayu's lips in a kiss as he rubbed his cock against her wet entrance, his shaft throbbing with need.

''Mnph~'' Okayu groaned hotly into his mouth, her tongue slithering in past his parted teeth and tempting him to push back with his own tongue – their wet appendages soon meeting in a lustful, passionate tongue-wrestling competition.

It lasted only a few seconds before the need to breathe forced them both back, a gasp punctuating the end of the tongue-kiss. For a second they stayed like that, panting and flushed with sweat, before his cock reminded him of his burning need by throbbing. However he didn't put it in yet, stifling his burning lust and simply slapping his cock against her womanhood, relishing the lewd, wet smack it made each time.

Okayu groaned, wriggling beneath him from his teasing. ''Nishika... just put it back in already~''

In response he snaked his left arm under her lower back, grasped his cock tightly – and eased himself back inside her. Okayu's toes curled and she moaned, visibly trembling as he penetrated her hypersensitive womanhood, her wetness allowing him to push nearly his full length inside on the first thrust. Given how aroused both of them were he didn't bother starting slow; groaning under his breath as he instead began to thrust hard and fast.

Okayu told him how she felt about that; a horny mewl escaping her lips as she snaked her arms around his shoulders, clawing at the back of his shirt as he buried himself balls-deep inside her. He paid her clawing fingers no mind, simply pushing his face into the crook of he neck and beginning to thrust; low grunts escaping his throat as he fucked his naked, sweaty girlfriend into the bed. The scent of sex mixed with her natural scent, the arousing smell enticing him to slam his hips forth harder, his thrusts rapidly evolving into a rough pounding, his pelvis loudly smacking against hers.

''O-Ohh~'' Okayu tipped her head back, her perfectly-shaped breasts jiggling each time he hammered his cock into her.

Shuddering Nishika pulled his head out of her neck and reclaimed her lips in a deep, sudden kiss – one that made Okayu virtually melt beneath him, moaning hotly into his mouth. Her wet pussy tightened more and more around his cock, both of them still sensitive and enticing him to pound Okayu harder, to push himself to his limit and unload his balls inside her. A desire the cat-girl was wholly onboard with; groaning as she pushed her pelvis towards his, all but begging for him to unload his cum inside her.

''Okayu...'' The young man groaned out, his voice nearly drowned out by the smacking of skin. ''I'm gonna cum...''

''Mn~ Do it~'' Okayu moaned back, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist – smirking sexily up at him as she stopped him from pulling out.

In response the young man hammered her pussy even harder, extracting a string of hot, horny moans from Okayu as his pulsating cock plunged into her dripping tightness – repeatedly filling her womanhood to the brim with each passionate thrust. The sound of smacking skin echoed loudly through the bedroom, and it was unavoidable that even the neighbours would hear them having sex; but in that moment neither of them cared, both too lost in their passionate lovemaking to truly care.

Nishika uncurled his arms from around Okayu, planting them on either side of her and leaning up a bit. Okayu didn't untangle her hands from around his shoulders, moaning under her breath as he continuously pumped his throbbing shaft into her lower lips over and over again. The burning pressure in his cock only grew more intense by the second, the need to cum growing to almost-aching levels – until he hit a sensitive part inside her, made her tighten up, and pushed himself over the edge.

'' _Nn!_ '' The young man slammed his hips forth and bottomed out, gasping as he unloaded thick, plentiful ropes of cum deep into Okayu's womb – spurt after spurt filling her pussy up until it started to overflow.

The sensation of being cummed inside was more than enough to push Okayu over the edge – her hand slapping itself over her mouth just as she orgasmed for the third time that night, stifling her high-pitched _squeal_ of pleasure. Her naked body buckled beneath him, honey squirting out around his dick as he shot his load into her womanhood, their mixed fluids dribbling out of her creampied pussy.

''Mn...'' With a slow exhale he reared his hips back, allowing his cock to slide out of her tight hole.

Okayu shuddered beneath hm, a breathless smile curling at her lips. ''Heh... felt... amazing, didn't I~?''

''Yeah...''

The cat-girl smirked, mewling as she rolled over onto her side. It took her a moment but she managed to sit up, leaning up against his side tiredly – her naked body coated in a sheen of sweat. His gaze roamed over her nude body, soaking in the sight of her pale skin and slight curves, her pelvis and inner-thighs soaked with arousal.

''Mm...'' Okayu slowly shuffled her butt off the edge and hopped to her feet. ''Shower~''

His naked girlfriend strutted a few steps towards the door, paused, then smirked back at him.

''...and I wanna feel you cum up here too~'' She ran a finger up her back and teasingly wiggled her butt. ''Don't keep me waiting~''

The cat-girl was barely out of the door before Nishika got behind her, swept her nude frame up in his arms, and carried her off to the bathroom to 'spoil' her some more.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include some navel sex too but couldn't find where to put it, so next time I do an Okayu fic I'll probably try and include some~


End file.
